


Five Times Tom Says I Love You

by Ninkasa



Category: Fire and Hemlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tom Says I Love You

He left her a note on the table. Polly was not certain why he had done it. Why he had not simply woken her to tell her he was leaving she could not figure out, but it had both startled and thrilled her at the same time. Fiona rolled her eyes when Polly showed it to her and said, "I would think you'd be used to him telling you he loved you. What on earth do you guys usually say?"

Polly couldn't explain that neither of them had ever said it before.

*****

Tom regretted blurting it out when she turned and stared at him. The curses that had flown out of her mouth had been too amusing not to gain some encouragement. Her foot had hit the gas, and the car had flown backwards, right into the sign, which read "no stopping".

He'd smiled and said, "I love you.". A sudden burst of affection.

He didn't see why she looked startled and asked, "did you hit your head?"

*****

She coaxed it out of him over the phone. She thought it probably shouldn't count. Fiona said, "it doesn't count if you FORCED him to say it.".

Polly remarked that she hadn't FORCED him to say it. She'd simply prodded, and not really that much. A simple "i love you" before hanging up.

Silence for a long moment, then, "I love you too."

Why on earth should it be such a big deal, anyway?

*****

The easiest way to shock her was to say it at moments that she did not expect it. In front of her friends, especially. He'd stopped on the way out the door. Polly had been sitting on the floor with Fiona and one of those other girls -- Shannon? Sharon? Something like that -- talking to the two of them. He'd simply dropped a kiss on the top her head and muttered, "I love you" into her hair.

He'd made it out the door before he heard her call, "WHAT did you say?"

*****

The first time he said it out loud -- her favourite time -- had been while she'd been laying in bed, on her side with her back to him. She'd been laying there for hours, and Polly suspected he thought she was asleep and would not hear him. She would have said it back. She WANTED to say it back, but she highly suspected that if he realised she had heard him, he would have taken it back on principle. So she'd simply smiled into her pillow and said nothing.


End file.
